transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nautilator (TF2017)
Nautilator from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Nautilator is a genuine card-carrying bungler in every conceivable way, shape and form. Anguished, rage-filled bellows of "Nautilatooooooooorrrr!!!" echo endlessly throughout the corridors of the Decepticon Headquarters, as both his peers and superiors struggle in vain to cope with his brand of oafish buffoonery. A total train-wreck of a soldier, Nautilator can hardly manage to swim, much less follow complicated instructions within an aquatic environment (traits that aren't helped by his unfortunate tendency to rust if submerged for too long). It is often said that the only positive quality he brings to the table is his inexplicable ability to return from the ocean depths with objects of value... but only after he's sunk himself there and had to be rescued. Of course, if one were to question Nautilator as to why he's such an incompetent doofus, he'd be quick to point a claw at anyone but himself. After all, it's certainly not his fault that the pencil-pushing eggheads at Decepticon Command chose to turn him into a lobster when he clearly had no deep sea combat training of any kind (or at the very least, they could have issued him some floaties). When he isn't sinking to the bottom of the Atlantic, Nautilator can combine with his fellow Seacons to form Piranacon. History Arc 3 When Shockwave's Earthbound Decepticons established their new undersea base, Nautilator and the Seacons were summoned from Cybertron to work on the base's fortifications, as they were uniquely suited for underwater activity. They got more than they bargained for when the super-Decepticon Galvatron came a'calling. In the battle, Nautilator managed to sneak up on Galvatron and grip his head in one of his pincers, only for Galvatron to break his grip and hurl him away. In the end, even the combined might of Piranacon couldn't beat Galvatron, and the Seacons were left laying unconscious on the sea bed. |Enemy Action| After Shockwave was deposed, the new commander Ratbat kept the Seacons on retainer for another mission. Nautilator took part in a major offensive against the Autobots on Earth's moon. The Seacons formed Piranacon, joining his fellow combiners against the Autobots' combiners. The Decepticons were forced to retreat, however, when Grimlock and Blaster joined the battle. |Totaled| The Seacons were later commissioned to hunt down a sunken shipwreck in the Caribbean Sea around the Decepticon undersea base, a wreck which supposedly contained an Autobot data disk with valuable information encoded on them. They successfully obtained the treasure chest containing the disk and, despite a brief theft by Blaster, managed to recapture the prize and return it to their leader. |Club Con| With their headquarters relocated to the Arctic, Nautilator and the other Seacons were the first to respond to the arrival of Scorponok's ship, even combining into Piranacon to attack the encroaching craft. After all involved realized they were on the same side, they attempted to join forces. Though relations between Ratbat and Scorponok's were tenuous at best, further manipulations by Starscream pushed them into entering a Decepticon Civil War. |Cold War| Trivia *Nolan North voices Nautilator. Changes *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *The data disk in Club Con! was originally two mini-cassettes both representing Grand Slam & Raindance. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Seacons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons